Cherry Blossom
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: 'Saat Sakura mekar, Hisana meninggal. Saat Sakura mekar, aku menikah dengan Yuuki. Saat Sakura mekar, Rukia memiliki keluarga. Jadi... sakura tidak selamanya buruk bukan' pikir Byakuya. Warning : OOC, OC, ByaHisa, ByaOC, slight IchiRuki. RnR Please?


Umm... Ini fic pertama saya yang pairnya ByaHisa. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan *bow*

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo. Sampe dia KO juga gak bakalan jadi punya saya =w=

Warning : Typo, OOC (maybe), OC, Gaje-ness, dan sekeluarganya

Here we go...

.

.

RIP

Hisana Kuchiki

Keluargaku adalah yang paling berharga

.

.

Hisana Kuchiki... Itulah nama yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan makam yang masih baru tersebut. Hisana adalah seorang istri dan seorang ibu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Byakuya Kuchiki dan Kuchiki Rukia. Hisana pun pastinya tidak rela meninggalkan suami (Byakuya) dan anak kesayangannya (Rukia). Namun, takdir berkata lain. Hisana meninggal pada usianya yang ke dua puluh sembilan karena penyakit yang amat berbahaya... _Leukimia._

"_Tou-san_, apa _Kaa-san_ akan pulang ke rumah?" tanya Rukia yang masih berumur 8 tahun pada Byakuya.

"... _Kaa-san_ sudah berada di tempat yang lebih indah. Jadi, mungkin ia tidak akan pulang lagi," ucap Byakuya dengan nada sedih sekaligus kalimat terpanjang yang yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Rukia semenjak Hisana dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

"Huuuaaaa... Ruki mau _Kaa-san_," rengek Rukia pada Byakuya.

"_Kaa-san_ pasti sedih jika Ruki menangis," Byakuya lalu memeluk Rukia agar berhenti menangis sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Ka... Kalau begitu, apa _Kaa-san_ akan senang jika Ruki jadi anak yang kuat?" tanya Rukia, masih terisak.

"... Tentu saja _Kaa-san_ senang jika Ruki jadi anak yang pandai, tidak cengeng, baik hati, serta selalu menjadi anak yang berguna," ucap Byakuya meluruskan, sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Ruki akan menjadi anak yang sesuai dengan keinginan _Kaa-san_. Ruki tidak akan cengeng lagi!" ucap Rukia—meyakinkan Byakuya.

"Terima kasih karena Ruki mau mengerti."

Kemudian, Byakuya membawa Rukia pergi dari tempat Hisana akan beristirahat selamanya. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya pun ia masih mengingat bagaimana sosok Hisana yang selalu menemaninya—baik senang maupun sedih.

'Hisana, meskipun kau telah menghilang dari dunia ini, tapi kau tidak akan pernah hilang dari hatiku untuk selamanya,' ucap Byakuya dalam hati.

Akhirnya Byakuya dan Rukia pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Byakuya terus diam hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Melalui pintu gerbang yang pernah dimasukinya bersama dengan Hisana pada saat mereka baru menjadi pengantin baru...

_**Flashback**_

.

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana orang-orang biasa bersantai di rumah, kecuali dengan penghuni rumah yang satu ini.

"Hei! Kau yang disana! Jangan malas-malasan! Ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi Byakuya Kuchiki-_sama_!" bentak seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tato bernomor enam puluh sembilan di wajahnya.

"Haii, Hisagi-san," jawab seorang pelayan.

"Bagus. Jika kalian cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan, tentu Byakuya-_sama_ tidak akan kecewa!" teriak Hisagi bersemangat.

"Tapi, kapan Byakuya-_sama_ datang bersama dengan pengantinnya?" tanya seorang pelayan perempuan.

"Kalian jangan banyak tanya. Cepat selesaikan ini dalam 20 menit!" titah Hisagi sembari meninggalkan para pelayan yang hanya bisa mengomel.

"Byakuya-sama sudah datang!" teriak seorang pelayan pada pelayan yang lain. Pelayan yang tadinya santai, langsung melakukan pekerjaan ekstra cepat.

Kriiieeettt...

Pintu gerbang pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok gagah seorang pria berpakaian tuxedo hitam—yang pasti mahal harganya—di dampingi seorang perempuan cantik yang mengenakan baju pengantin putih bersih yang dihiasi berbagai macam permata.

Byakuya dan Hisana pun masuk ke dalam rumah utama keluarga Kuchiki untuk meminta restu dari Ginrei dan para tetua Kuchiki lainnya.

...

Setelah mendapat restu dari orang yang bersangkutan, mereka pun langsung mengadakan pesta pernikahan Byakuya dan Hisana. Tadinya, Byakuya ingin mengadakan pestanya di Belan*a atau Afrik*. Dan jika Hisana ingin, Byakuya bisa mengadakan pesta pernikahannya di seluruh dunia (maklum, orang kaya). Tapi, Hisana hanya ingin pesta pernikahan yang biasa saja. Terpaksa, Byakuya mengadakannya di rumah utama keluarga Kuchiki (tapi, tahu kan gimana ukuran rumah Kuchiki?).

Byakuya dan Hisana berjalan beriringan dengan para pengapit yang memegangi gaun Hisana seraya mereka berjalan di _red carpet._

"Byakuya-sama, apakah saya sedang bermimpi?" tanya Hisana sembari mencubit kecil pipinya. "Ohh, ini bukan mimpi?"

"Tentu saja ini bukan mimpi," sahut Byakuya sambil tersenyum lembut. Hisana pun sedikit melongo.

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana pertemuanku dengan Byakuya-sama. Saat itu aku sedang diganggu oleh para gerombolan perampok," Hisana pun mulai bercerita. "Tapi Byakuya-sama mau menolongku yang bukan siapa-siapa. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Byakuya-sama lah yang telah menyelamatkanku."

"Aku juga," balas Byakuya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai juga di depan altar—tempat seorang pastur bernama Sousuke Aizen berdiri.

Aizen mulai memimpin pengikraran janji suci diantara mereka. "Kuchiki Byakuya. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Ukitake Hisana sebagai istrimu? Baik susah maupun senang, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya Aizen

"Ya. Saya bersedia," jawab Byakuya mantab.

Aizen tesenyum simpul dan beralih ke Hisana. "Dan kau, Ukitake Hisana, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kuchiki Byakuya sebagai suamimu? Dalam senang maupun susah, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya Aizen.

"Ya... Saya bersedia"

"Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing," pinta Aizen.

Hisana dan Byakuya pun berciuman. Ciuman yang lembut. Tak menuntut.

Setelah beberapa lama berciuman, mereka akhirnya melepaskan diri. Hisana melemparkan buket bunga, yang akhirnya ditangkap oleh seorang wanita.

"Hore! Aku yang dapat!" seru wanita itu dengan senang. Teman-temannya yang lain ikut menyelamati.

Setelah ucapan selamat yang diterima oleh Hisana dan Byakuya, mereka langsung pergi untuk _Honeymoon._

_**Satu tahun kemudian.**_

.

Sudah hampir setahun Byakuya dan Hisana menikah. Tak terasa sudah sembilan bulan pula Hisana mengandung. Masih kuat diingatan Hisana waktu mendengar berita tersebut, Byakuya senang bukan main. Sekarang tinggal menunggu hari sampai kelahiran anak mereka.

Mereka sepakat untuk memberi nama anak mereka Rukia jika perempuan, dan Hiroto jika laki-laki.

Saat-saat yang dinantikan pun tiba. Empat belas Januari, pagi-pagi sekali, Rukia Kuchiki lahir ke dunia. Alangkah bahagianya Hisana dan Byakuya ketika Rukia lahir. Namun, sayang kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa tahun setelah Hisana melahirkan, ia divonis mengidap _Leukimia_ oleh dokter. Hal itu disangkal habis oleh Byakuya. Namun apa yang bisa diperbuat? Kami-sama berkata lain.

Hisana meninggal pada awal musim semi, saat Rukia berumur 8 tahun. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan untuk Byakuya dan Rukia.

.

_**End Of Flasback**_

_** .**_

.

_**18**** Tahun Kemudian**_

.

.

Drap Drap Drap. Srekk

"_Jii-chan_!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye pada seorang pria berumur sekitar empat puluh delapan tahun.

"Hm? Ternyata itu kau, Ichiru(1). Apa _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_mu ada disini?" tanya pria itu—Byakuya.

"Kami disini, _Tou-san_," sahut wanita berambut hitam, disusul pemuda berambut oranye.

"Hmm... Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Baik-baik saja kok." jawab Rukia

"Dan kau, Jeruk Jelek?"

"Tou-san! Jangan panggil aku Jeruk Jelek lagi!" protes pemuda yang sedang bersama Rukia

"Ichigo. Cep cep cep... Jangan nangis lagi. Malu-maluin tahu!"

"Huh!" balas Ichigo sembari menggembungkan pipinya. (Idihh... udah kayak anak TK aja lu!)

"Oh, iya, dimana '_dia_'?" tanya Rukia

"Sedang di dapur," jawab Byakuya sambil meminum teh miliknya. Tak lama setelah berkata demikian, ada seorang perempuan yang masuk ke kamar Byakuya.

"Ara~? Kenapa ramai sekali disini? Oh, Rukia, Ichigo, Ichiru! Kapan kalian datang?" tanya wanita itu

"_Kaa-san/Oba-san_! Baru saja kami datang," jawab Ichigo, Rukia, serta Ichiru berbarengan.

"Hua~, lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian. Aku kangen," balas wanita yang sekarang menjadi istri kedua Byakuya. Kuchiki Yuuki. Namanya sebelum menikah adalah Chizuru Yuuki. Tiga tahun setelah Hisana meninggal, para tetua Kuchiki mengenalkan Yuuki pada Byakuya. Sifat Yuuki, serta wajahnya sangat mirip Hisana. Ditambah ia adalah wanita yang amat sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Bedanya, jika Hisana memiliki mata berwarna ungu, Yuuki memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu.

Byakuya memutuskan untuk menikahi Yuuki bukan semata-mata karena ia menjadikan Yuuki sebagai pelarian. Tapi karena ia sayang pada Yuuki.

Setelah acara cipika-cipiki (cium pipi kanan-cium pipi kiri), Yuuki menghampiri Byakuya.

"Byakuya-kun, apa kau belum mau berangkat?" tanya Yuuki sembari menuangkan teh Byakuya yang sudah mau habis.

Ekor mata Byakuya melihat Bunga sakura yang sudah mekar. Mekar di tanggal yang sama ketika Hisana meninggal.

"Nanti saja... Aku akan pergi belakangan. Kau sendiri?" balas Byakuya sembari meminum tehnya.

"Sebentar lagi Rukia, Ichigo, dan Ichiru akan pergi, setelah menaruh barang-barang mereka. Mungkin aku akan ikut mereka," jawab Yuuki.

"_Kaa-san_. Bisa kau membantu kami? Ichiru sedang rewel nih," tanya Rukia di ambang pintu.

"Baiklah. Aku segera kesana," jawab Yuuki, lalu bangun. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hm..." jawab Byakuya sekenanya. Yuuki tersenyum simpul lalu segera menghampiri Rukia.

'Sudah delapan belas tahun rupanya,' pikir Byakuya. Ia mengingat ketika ia dan Yuuki menikah. Huh... Tidak akan ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa Yuuki adalah ibu tiri Rukia. Yuuki dan Hisana bagai pinang dibelah dua, kecuali matanya itu.

Baik sifat maupun wajah Hisana seperti diturunkan kepada Yuuki. Byakuya sangat bersyukur bahwa ia menjadikan Yuuki sebagai tambatan hatinya.

Pria itu lalu bangun dari futonnya. Ia memandangi sakura yang berguguran.

'Saat sakura mekar, Hisana meninggal. Saat sakura mekar, aku menikah dengan Yuuki. Saat sakura mekar juga, Rukia memiliki keluarga. Jadi... sakura tidak selamanya buruk bukan?' pikir Byakuya.

Ia lalu melihat koleksi fotonya bersama Hisana. Hisana difoto itu penuh kepasrahan, sedangkan Yuuki, ia dipenuhi semangat hidup. Itulah yang membuat mereka berbeda.

_Byakuya-Sama, aku tidak akan berkata 'jangan bersedih'. Tapi, aku akan berkata 'jagalah kenangan kita serta Rukia baik-baik. Karena, suatu saat, aku akan menjemputmu untuk ikut bersamaku._

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Byakuya. Kata-kata terakhir Hisana sebelum ia meninggal.

'Hmm... Aku tidak bersedih, Hisana. Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku selama sembilan tahun.'

Byakuya lalu tersenyum dan menutup pintu untuk bersiap-siap, karena mereka (Yuuki, Rukia, Ichiru, serat Ichigo) sudah pergi ke pemakaman Hisana terlebih dahulu.

Saat Byakuya menutup pintu kamarnya yang menghadap langsung pada _background_ bunga sakura, ada sesosok bayangan yang duduk diatas pohon sakura. "Terima kasih juga karena telah mencintaiku selama ini... Byakuya-Sama," ucap bayangan itu sambil tersenyum.

Dan bayangan itu pun menghilang.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Sebenernya, fic ini tuh mau di publish pas ultahnya Byakuya. Tapi karena banyak halangan, makanya baru di publish sekarang T^T.

Terima kasih kepada _Nee-San_ _aRaRaNcHa _yang sudah mau mem-_beta_ fic abal ini. Serta pengucapan kepedulian saya terhadap para warga Jepang yang terkena musibah _Tsunami_ dan _Gempa_ serta kebocoran pendingin reaktor nuklir. _#PrayForJapan_

Betewe, Fic ini dipersembahkan(halah. bahasanya) buat si _Chizuru Yuuki_. Si penggemar berat Byakuya xD.

(1). Karena bingung mau ngasih nama tuh anaknya si Ichigo sama Rukia apaan, makanya dikasih nama Ichiru aja biar gampang xD.

Ichigo : kemunculan gue udah dikit. udah gitu OOC lagi. parah lu *nyiapin kapak*

Rukia : dan sebelom lu publish ini fic, fic-fic lu yang laen gimana nasibnya? Udah gitu, uda lama nggak ke nih Fandom, lu tiba-tiba nongol sembari bawa nih fic abal?*nyiapin golok*

Author : err... KABURR! *ambil langkah seribu*

IchiRuki : WOII! JANGAN KABUR LU! *mengejar sang author*

Author : *sembari lari* Hosh.. jangan... lupa... buat review! Jaa Mata Ne ~

**Don't forget to review xD**

Teken tombol yang bertuliskan '_Review_'. Thanks ^^


End file.
